1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a source driving structure of a display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a display panel 100 of the prior art. The display panel 100 is divided into a plurality of display blocks 110 and 120. The display blocks 110 and 120 are respectively controlled by the multiplexers 130 and 140. The multiplexers 130 and 140 are electrically connected to a driving circuit 150 for receiving source driving signals of the driving circuit 150. Driving switches 132, 142 of the multiplexers 130, 140 then transmit the source driving signals to pixels P turned on by the scan lines SL via the data lines DL, such that the pixels display images according to the source driving signals. As shown in FIG. 1, the multiplexer 140 is arranged at an upper side of the display panel 100 for transmitting source driving signals to pixels P at the right side of the display panel 100 via the data lines DL, and the multiplexer 130 is arranged at a lower side of the display panel 100 for transmitting source driving signals to pixels P at the left side of the display panel 100 via the data lines DL.
However, according to the above arrangement, the driving switches 132 of the multiplexer 130 are adjacent to each other as well as the driving switches 142 of the multiplexer 140, such that horizontal spaces between the driving switches 132, 142 are limited, thus the driving switches 132, 142 of the multiplexer 130, 140 occupy more vertical space. Therefore, required widths of upper edge and lower edge of the display panel 100 need to be larger for the multiplexers 130, 140. On the other hand, other spaces of the upper edge and lower edge without arranging the multiplexers 130, 140 are wasted. In addition, a signal line L2 electrically connected to the multiplexer 130 is longer than a signal line L1 electrically connected to the multiplexer 140, such that loading of the pixels P at the right side is different from loading of the pixels P at the left side. Therefore, images displayed by the left side of the display panel 100 are not consistent with images displayed by the right side of the display panel 100.
Moreover, the transistor made of indium gallium zinc oxide (IGZO) has an advantage for allowing electrons moving faster, such that the transistor has better current driving capability. Therefore, the transistor made of IGZO has advantages of fewer mask processes, lower cost than LTPS process, and better surface flatness on a TFT substrate. However, an electron moving speed of IGZO is slower than an electron moving speed of Low Temperature Poly-silicon (LTPS), such that when applying IGZO to design of the multiplexers, the multiplexers occupy more space; and when applying IGZO to a high resolution display device, there are more concerns for arrangement of space.